moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Beatrix "Bea" Noira
Beatrix is a fairly young, sometimes unpredictable, Warlock. She can usually be found in the Mage Quarter, of Stormwind, nursing a glass of wine in a nearby inn. =Description= ---- Those who may have recently seen Beatrix would understand that she was once in the grips of a, fairly serious, fel addiction. Clearly, times have changed. After taking an "extended holiday", as she likes to call it, Beatrix was able to virtually eradicate her addiction with the help of a few unnamed individuals. Although she refuses to discuss it, the change in her appearance is astonishing. Her once nausea-inducing skin has been almost transforrmed; it has returned to it's previous pale, white colour. A few tell-tale veins are still visible, but nothing in comparison to what they once were. The scars around her neck have faded considerably, but there are darkened spots on her skin here; the once would-be hotspots for fel energy to sit and smoulder. The condition of Bea's hair has improved massively; it's funny where a little TLC can get you. The straw-like appearance has disappeared, and in it's place one can see long, consistently dark hair. Rather than having it in a bun, as was once her preference, Bea has decided to allow for her hair to fall around her shoulders and along her back. You could argue this signifies a new chapter in her life. Although she has retained her unusual facial (and bodily) piercings, her complexion has been altered. Her fel green eyes are only just beginning to fade. One would find a strange mix of Bronze and Citrine in it's place. Ultimately, her smooth, brown eyes are a feature that Beatrix will never recover, as a result of her fel abuse. Despite these improvements, Beatrix has clearly lost some weight, which makes her look dramatically thinner. Her curves have disappeared; it's a struggle to truly find that hourglass figure that was once visible. This is simply a consequence of her rehabilitation, and hopefully, not something which should last for long. Overall, Beatrix still flaunts her dark attire, but she is far more open in her demeanor. For example, she will seldom wear her cowl during social events, and she feels comfortable enough to remove her gloves when relaxing. When speaking, a strong Gilnean accent can be heard. Armour Bea's favourite colour is purple. Owing to this, most of the time her robes will hold some form of purple hue. She has attire for both the winter and summer months. Summer Attire During the hotter months of the year, Beatrix prefers to wear clothes that hold tightly to her body, but at the same time give her more of an ability to cool down when needed. Usually, the thigh area will be on show and the main body of the outfit could resemble more of a dark leotard, if one needed something to compare it to. Winter Attire When the temperature takes a turn, one can see that Beatrix will immediately begin to dress for warmth. She usually wears long, elaborate robes that have a mixture of dark threads throughout the cloth; purple being one of the main colours used. Other than the amount of skin on show, another aspect that differentiates this outfit from that of the summer is the fact that it is far bulkier. Furthermore, one may be able to see some sort of, strange, dark mist rising from her shoulder pads. The intensity of this mist can vary throughout the day, but it does hold that fellish smell mentioned earlier on. =History= ---- Initially, Beatrix had intended to become a Mage, much to the dissatisfaction of her parents. She soon strayed from this path, then becoming a Warlock. She is mostly self-taught, as her father disappeared shortly after she began her training. Youth Beatrix's parents, John and Abwenyth Noira, were both rampant Warlocks. Their unpredictable and sometimes, irresponsible, actions led Beatrix to ensure she would not follow in their foot steps; that she would not use dark magics. She had initially embarked on her Mage training with great enthusiasm. However, Beatrix found it simply boring. She craved more, irrational destruction and far more risky actions. Soon enough, she found herself abandoning her training, only to follow in the foot steps she had tried so hard to avoid. Her father had promised to train her in their ways; it was seen as a family tradition to train your children in the way of dark magics. Soon after this had began, John had coincidentally disappeared after the death of his wife, Beatrix's mother, Abwenyth. Beatrix is therefore, mostly self taught with regards to her skills. =Personality= ---- Beatrix holds a calm, almost professional, demeanor for the majority of the time. She rarely ever gives anything away through her facial expressions (only someone who was very close to her would stand any chance at trying to read her). She always tries to be warm, friendly, to those who approach her and will usually never react in a hostile way towards most people, unless given reason. Ultimately, however, Beatrix is still a Warlock. She is a truly selfish individual with only her needs and concerns in mind. It's very rare that one will find Beatrix doing something out of the goodness of her heart, rather than for the benefit of her pockets. She strongly dislikes Draenei and Kaldorei (for obvious reasons). In addition to this, Beatrix has no interest in conversing, or associating with, Paladins, Priests or Monks. She will still be warm towards them, but that is all. Warm. Civil. Relationships Beatrix is a single, heterosexual female. She has no friends, close friends, family or intimate relationships to speak of, thus far. =OOC Notes= ---- This is a continuous WIP. If you wish to contact me in-game, please send mail to Syrayline. Or, my BattleTag is Syray#1956. Please message me with any corrections or criticisms in regards to this page. All credit to arts where needed; I have also added links to their deviantART pages on the file. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Warlocks Category:Alchemists Category:Order of the Veiled Eye